warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Grineer/Citas
250px|right Durante el tutorial * **''"Guv elik'draedre kuhl de'mon! Klos aer tu th'rock!"'' **''"¡No deberías estar aquí viejo! ¡Este es mi premio!"'' ::link= :::*Nota: las palabras utilizadas en las declaraciones anteriores parecen diferir de la manera habitual de hablar de los Grineer (es decir, "Guv" en lugar de "Gar" para la palabra "tu"). Explicación posible: ::::*Puede deberse a que el locutor está usando un contexto/ connotación diferente (forma formal/ informal de dirigirse a otro) para hablar con Vor, ya que se ve como un acto precipitado hacia él, lo que implica que es igual a él en la gerarquía (por lo tanto él puede salirse con la suya). Usando la misma lógica, también puede ser un intento de degradarlo/ restarle valor a su estado o importancia. * **''"Ahgre gar dulohs'tun nuikt me? Huh'ris moh'ne!"'' **''"¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Es mío!"'' ::link= Una vez despierto * **''"The Tenno! Keep them away from the specimens!"'' **¡Los Tenno! ¡Mantenerlos alejados de los especímenes! ::link= * **''"Destroy them! Dr. Tengus demands absolute secrecy!"'' **''"¡Destruirlos! ¡El Dr. Tengus exige absoluto secreto!"'' ::link= * **''"Who released the specimens? Stop the Infested, forget the Tenno!"'' **''"¿Quién lanzó los especímenes? Detén a la Infestación, ¡olvida a los Tenno!"'' ::link= * **''"They're out! What's going on?"'' **''"¡Están fuera! ¿Qué esta pasando?"'' ::link= * **''"Who let them out? Was it Tengus?"'' **''"¿Quién los dejó salir? ¿Fue Tengus?"'' ::link= * **''"Tengus did this! I know he did!"'' **''"¡Tengus hizo esto! ¡Sé que lo hizo!"'' ::link= General El Grineer hombre tiene dos voces diferentes. La voz que se usa es independiente en cada unidad Grineer. Ocioso * **''"Agrear grear."'' **''"Área despejada."'' * **''"Ohgre... ohgre, hu'ss kreff."'' **''"De acuerdo... de acuerdo voy a comprobarlo."'' * **''"Am hu seehing khuings?"'' **''"¿Estoy viendo cosas?"'' * **''"As grear un klos sektor."'' **''"Todo despejado en este sector."'' * **''"Ror? Klovor hu reig sohmekling."'' **''"¿Eh? Pensé que escuché algo."'' * **''"No aktovitoi to gregort."'' **''"No hay actividad que denunciar."'' * **''"Huut's too kuhut un reger."'' **''"Esta muy tranquilo aquí."'' * **''"Rey, div tu mukler oot of klos."'' **''"Hey, deja a mi madre fuera de esto."'' * **''"Hu'm breger oot of tu mohner."'' **''"Mi mente esta aburrida."'' * **''"Gar guis see anykling suspeshus?"'' **''"¿Vieron algo sospechoso?"'' * **''"Juntu unkle, hu resor huut rudor ket exksuhoing aruund reger."'' **''"Solo por una vez, desearía que pasara algo emocionante aquí."'' * **''"Ror rur Hu get truf rhukl klus kotr? Sekurhuty agahuntr grat?"'' **''"¿Cómo se queda bloqueado con este anuncio? ¿Seguridad contra qué?"'' Viendo un warframe Inalertado * **''"Ror?"'' **''"¿Eh?"'' * **''"Or nu!"'' **''"¡Oh no!"'' * **''"Grat kle...?"'' **''"Que...?"'' * **''"Orre klegra!"'' **''"¡Por ahí!"'' * **''"Ror? Grat's klat?"'' **''"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?"'' Alertado * **''"Koss huut!"'' **''"¡Mátalo!"'' * **''"Huut's reger!"'' **''"¡Está aquí!"'' * **''"Ket klem!"'' **''"¡Conseguirlos!"'' * **''"Tenno skoom!"'' **''"¡Escoria Tenno!"'' * **''"Kley'gre reger!"'' **''"¡Están aqui!"'' * **''"Huut's uun of klem!"'' **''"¡Es uno de ellos!"'' * **''"Targat akoroitier!"'' **''"¡Objetivo localizado!"'' * **''"Warfram spotter!"'' **''"Warframe localizado!"'' * **''"Ree've got kohumgary!"'' **''"¡Tenemos compañía!"'' * **''"Huut's kle Tenno, attaf!"'' **''"¡Es el tenno, atacar!"'' * **''"Ruu, gar Tenno son-of-a-gutora!"'' **''"¡Muere, Tenno hijo de puta!"'' Atacando * **''"Fan oot!"'' **''"¡Aléjate!"'' * **''"Ket klem!"'' **''"Conseguirlos!"'' * **''"Attaf!"'' **''"¡Ataque!"'' * **''Trey on guig!""'' **''"¡Mantente en guardia!"'' * **''"Retroy as Tenno!"'' **''"¡Destruid a los Tenno!"'' * **''"Rudor klem raft!"'' **''"¡Retenlos!"'' * **''Sprea oot, furund klem!""'' **''"¡Busquénlos, encuéntralos!"'' * **''"Traf ramn kle intuure!"'' **''"¡Rastrea al intruso!"'' * **''"Trey gros to cuver!"'' **''"¡Mantente cerca de la cubertura!"'' * **''"Dof klos agrea ramn!"'' **''"¡Bloquea esta área!"'' * **''"Ran's tet klem ket arai!"'' **''"¡No dejes que se vayan!"'' * **''"Rudor gar kushunhund!"'' **''"!Mantén tu posición!"'' * **''"Sekuklekle kle gerhunter!"'' **''"¡Asegurar el perímetro!"'' * **''"Tre na ket karhuur huut, re'ss flank huut oot."'' **''"¡Intentaremos atraparle, lo flanquearemos!"'' Maestra Hyekka * **''"Huh te de comon de."'' link= * **''"Scum rats!"'' link= * **''"Too many rago ras everygrege."'' link= * **''"Defen on in a gre, check klos."'' link= * **''"On kaga kraga ota."'' link= * **''"Oorg, Tenno!"'' link= * **''"Go gre a gre are rei."'' link= * **''"Attaf!"'' link= Voces prevías a la * **''"Oopmh!"'' **''"¡Sexy!"'' ::link= * **''"Cover me!"'' **''"¡Cubridme!"'' ::link= * **''"He's here!"'' **''"¡Él está aquí!"'' ::link= * **''"Reloading!"'' **''"¡Recargando!"'' ::link= * **''"Stay close to the walls."'' **''"Quédate cerca de las paredes."'' ::link= * **''"I think we got them surrounded."'' **''"Creo que los tenemos rodeados."'' ::link= * **''"Try and get behind them. We'll flank them out."'' **''"Intenta llegar detrás de ellos. Los flanquearemos fuera."'' ::link= Ver también *Lenguaje Grineer. *Lenguaje Corpus. en:Grineer/Quotes Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Citas